Avoiding the Past
by DizzieLizzie
Summary: Aagh! I hate writing summarys! Hmmmm...here's an idea...why dont you read and find out! yeah read, findout AND review! Thankies!
1. Chapter One The Lose of a Loved One

Avoiding the Past  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, although I would rather like to! No wait LOVE to!!  
  
Authors Note- Hmmmmmm. This is a story set before the Swanns move to Port Royale. It's just gonna start in England and yes there will be Will in it later!! Awww I just love him sooooo much! Anyway you know the drill. R&R and please be nice. This is my first fanfic and helpful criticism would be much appreciated! Oh and I know this is a rather depressing beginning but it was the best place to start the story. So please review!!! Thankies!!!  
  
Chapter One - The Lose of a Loved One  
  
The large richly furnished room was dimly lit. An extremely pale woman could be seen resting in the wooden carved bed. Her red duvet cover was pulled almost to her shoulders and her bony arms hung limply by her side. This image was not the happiest but over the past months nothing but sadness had hung over the Swann household. It was as if no one knew what it was to like to have that glowing feeling deep inside you that made you want to be happy. Feel happy.  
  
Sitting crumbled over in a cushioned chair a man no older twenty-eight clung to her pale hand with a final act of desperation. His facial expression, although hidden from view, was as plain as a sore thumb. Sadness clouded his what used to be obviously joyous eyes and despite his age he looked older than the second male also in the room.  
  
This man was not the saddest present but still felt deeply grieved. Standing stiffly at the end of the bed he watched the depressing display and even though he had tried everything possible the feeling of guilt still managed to edge into his mind. What if there had been another cure? Something he could have found if only he had looked harder. Bowing his head deeply the Doctor could only wonder.  
  
Lost in their thoughts the three adults failed to notice the presence of someone far below their age. Two young slightly tanned hands clung at the wooden doorframe. Their owner, a child no older than five, peered around the door and tried to catch a glimpse of the events taking place. Understanding a lot more than was expected of her, the little girl stepped out from hiding and in a daze walked over to the side of the bed.  
  
Her wide liquid brown eyes were filled with unfallen tears and as she stood beside the bed all eyes were upon her. Blinking back the first tear shed that day she bit her bottom lip and gently took her Mothers hand. Looking into the woman's brown eyes, a mirror image of her own, she crumbled.  
  
"Please don't leave Mama. Please don't leave me."  
  
A small slightly strained smile appeared on the weak woman's lips. In the small amount of time that had passed the colour of her face had drained quickly leaving her even more pale and ill looking. Squeezing the young girls' hand she took a deep breath.  
  
"Lizzie. I will never leave you." With a struggle she raised her bony hand and beckoned the child over. Hugging her close she whispered in her ear. "I will always be with you in your heart."  
  
Nodding her head slightly the little girl closed her eyes and hugged her Mother back tightly. Watching the scene from his spot in the chair the mans eyes shone with emotion as the woman he loved took her last breaths of air and left the world forever. Gasping slightly the child's tears began to flow more steadily.  
  
"No Mama. No."  
  
She clung to her Mothers silken nightgown helplessly. Tears ran in streams down her rosy cheeks and onto her rosebud shaped lips. Standing up from his wooden chair the man motioned for the girl's Nanny to take her away.  
  
The slightly rounded woman gently plied the girl's fingers from the silken dress and tried to restrain the struggling child. Refusing against her Nanny's gestures to leave the room she clung desperately to the bedclothes, tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Without looking up the man strolled out of the room leaving everything he had behind. The girl stopped struggling for a moment and watched her Father exit giving the maid enough time to bundle her up and carry the girl from the room.  
  
Realising what was happening, the child resisted further and when her Nanny continued to hold her strong she attacked by biting her deeply in the arm. Letting go at once the woman began to nurse her wound only glancing up to see the child run down the halls after her Father.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled with desperation.  
  
Moving her tiny legs as fast as she could the five-year-old stumbled down the carpeted hall towards her Fathers private study. But the man continued to ignore the distressed child and closing the door firmly behind him he tried to block out the screams and tears his daughter was sharing. Burying his head in his hands the man listened as the maids reframed the child. After waiting a few moments he opened the large wooden door just in time to see Estrella, Lucy and Margaret leading a tear stricken child with chocolate brown curls into a room.  
  
Even after closing the door once more the image of her face still floated through his mind. Another face almost identical to the first crept into his head also. Tears welled in his dark eyes. That face, the face of his wife. He would never see it again.  
  
Authors Note- Okayies! Tis extremely fluffy I know! But tis a very emotional time what with Lizzie's Mother dieing and her Father ignoring her. And yes it is quite short but I promise to make the next chapters longer so please R&R!!!! Thankies to all!!! 


	2. Chapter Two The Arrangements

Avoiding the Past  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, although I would rather like to! No wait LOVE to!! As I'm sure everyone else in the world would!!!  
  
Authors Note - Hmmmmmm. This is a story set before the Swanns move to Port Royale. It's just gonna start in England and yes there will be Will in it later!! Awww I just love him sooooo much! *drool* Anyway you know the drill. R&R and please be nice. This is my first fanfic and helpful criticism would be much appreciated! Oh and I know this is a rather depressing beginning but it was the best place to start the story. So please review!!! Thankies!!!  
  
TortillaInLove: Many thanks for reviewing! I have to agree Orlando is soooooo cute!!! I know it's sad but I can only image losing a parent and I'm glad it liked the chapter.  
  
GoldenWolf88: Thankies for your review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
I'll try to write as fast as I can and your review certainly helped!!! Okayies so heres the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Two - The Arrangements  
  
The months drifted past with no particular events occurring with an exception of the fact Elizabeth's Father still refused to talk or have any contact at all with her at all. This of course left her feeling deeply confused since even a bright child such as herself could only understand so much.  
  
Winter was drawing to a close and the little girl was now of a curious age of six. This being the legal age of attendance at schools. So sitting in front of the warm flickering flames of the fire her Father puzzled over a decision that would most certainly affect everyone in the household especially the his daughter in question.  
  
Standing up from his comfy armchair the man walked towards the large window overlooking the grounds. The deep green curtains hung and billowed as the light winter breeze blew. Sadness crept into the mans dark eyes as he watched his young daughter frolic in the pale sun enjoying herself on this windy, humid day. He wanted nothing more than to go out and join them but thought better of it. Removing the smile that had flickered on his lips he stepped away from the window just as Estrella scooped the child into her arms causing her to laugh shrilly.  
  
Resuming his spot in the chair he stared into the dancing flames and tried not to get distracted by the noise floating on the breeze. Unable to concentrate any longer the man once again rose from his seat and called to the butler.  
  
"Gregory!"  
  
Upon hearing his name the servant ran into the room hurriedly. Bowing his head quickly as a sigh of respect the man tried to concentrate on the wooden floors appose to his masters face which he guessed would probably reveal some emotion or threat. Taking a breath the man resumed his seat in the armchair and picked up a glossy brochure from the wooden side table. Flicking it open to the last page he handed it the servant and pointed to an address.  
  
"I need for you to make arrangements for Elizabeth to be sent to St Hildas."  
  
His eyes although wide showed no feeling what so ever but the butler was beyond shock. Here was a man of such a high station, Governor never the less, who had recently lost his wife due to an incurable disease and was now sitting here making arrangements for his only daughter, the beautiful bubbly Elizabeth, to be sent to St Hildas Boarding School. He shook his head in disbelief. He must have heard wrong. Estrella had mentioned it to him many times that the Governor was refusing to have any contact with is daughter but he himself had only dismissed it as if it was probably a mistake of some kind. Now here he was being told to send the only last living memory of Katrina Swann away. Convinced that he must have hallucinated Gregory stared at the man in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I'm not sure I heard you right. St Hildas did you say? As in St Hildas the Boarding School?"  
  
The Governor stiffened. He knew why Gregory would see this as such a strange thing but he had to do it. Ever since his wife had.had passed away he couldn't even bare to look at Elizabeth anymore. Every day that passed left her looking more and more like his wife. Even at the young age of six he could already tell she was going to be a beauty. Just like Mother. Blocking all his emotions out of habit the Governor nodded.  
  
"Yes. You heard right. I want Elizabeth enrolled at St Hildas ready for next month." Not even waiting for the other mans reply he turned back to the fire as a hint that the conversation had ended.  
  
Still slightly stunned the butler inclined his head and left the man to his thoughts and regrets. Hearing Gregory leave the Governor closed his eyes and started to wonder if he had made the right decision. It was obvious that Elizabeth would of course be excepted and that would mean that in less than a month he would have to say goodbye to his only memory of his beloved wife. He sighed deeply as the heat of the fire warmed his body and sent him into an uneasy sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The kitchen pots clanged and the stench of soap drifted in the air. The smell of the meal that had just been finished still wafted through the room. Trying to ignore the hunger eating away at the inside of their stomachs the many servants of the Swann resident scrubbed feverishly away at the dirty dishes.  
  
A flushed looking slightly rounded woman entered down the stairs. Her long brown hair was pulled in a bun and hidden beneath a hat. Her rosy cheeks shone a brighter red than was expected on such a cool day but unlike most of the servants present Estrella was the young Elizabeth's nanny and had spent the day trying to amuse the energetic six year old.  
  
Without looking at a clock Gregory knew she had just put the sweet child to bed. It was the same every day. Estrella would wake the young miss, dress her, feed her and bathe her all ready for the day. Next would come the morning activities including singing and piano lessons as well as etiquette. Following that would be lunch. Then a brisk walk to the harbour or on colder days they would sit inside and Estrella would read her books. He sighed. When the Mistress had been alive and well she used to tell the child stories of pirates and treasure. Smiling at the memory he decided this would be a good time as any to tell Estrella the news.  
  
Being careful he placed the last tray in the large almost full sink and made his way towards the tired looking woman sitting in the corner on a stool. She looked up immediately and smiled at him her cheeks still tinged with a rosy pink.  
  
"Hello Mr Hampton. Good day, love?"  
  
Gregory returned the smile and shook his head thinking it was better to get it over with. "It was an average day as usual, Miss Freewood with a slight let down."  
  
Her smile immediately turned to a frown and her bright eyes danced with curiosity. Trying to keep the conversation as simple as possible she questioned him further. "And what might that be?"  
  
Taking a deep breath the man stared at her directly in the eye knowing all to well how hurt she would be to receive this new information. "It seems out Master, the Governor has decided to ship the young Miss of to boarding school. St Hildas to be exact."  
  
Estrella stared at him horrified. She had been a servant of the Swann household since she was seventeen and when Miss Elizabeth was born she had been hired as the nanny. A small smile budded on her lips in remembrance. She had watched the small baby grow into a bubbly six-year-old, well on the way of becoming a lady of society. Her smile instantly faded as she remembered Gregory's words. Boarding school. That meant her young Miss would be staying at the school, boarding there. Still not daring to believe it she looked back at Gregory her eyes wide with sadness.  
  
She had to ask even through she already knew the answer. "But.what does that mean?"  
  
Feeling not at all good Gregory looked to the floor trying to keep his emotions at a distance. It wasn't right for men to cry or show any emotions or feelings at all. Forcing himself to look back up at the young woman before him he frowned.  
  
"I suppose it means that our young mistress will be departing at the beginning of next month." And without another word he strolled out of the room leaving a bewildered and emotional Estrella behind.  
  
Authors Note - Phew another chapter down. I'm quite happy with that one as I was with the first but review and tell me what you think! I hope it lived up to your standard TortillaInLove! Remember the more reviews the faster I'll write and thanks to all reviewers. Oh by the way my next update might take a little longer than this one as I have one more exam to go!!!! YEAH! Okayies R&R! Thankies!!! 


End file.
